Forum:Wooster's Goal
Ardsley Wooster has apparently dropped off the face of Europa for now. It seems strange that an apparently highly skilled spy wouldn't be able to figure out that he could simply tell Gil that he would have been unable to get Agatha to Britain by any means other than dragging her there in chains, whereas Gil had already declared that she was to be kept free and unhindered. But then, there are a lot of factors that Wooster may be working with. Wooster does not have as close a relationship with Agatha as Zeetha does, so he may not have been able to tell that she was posessed by the Other when she promised to go with him to Britain. Her conversation with him just inside the gates of Mechanicsburg would then look an awful lot like she was not only breaking her promise, but being immensely disrespectful of Wooster's own intellectual facilities, by insisting she never made a promise he clearly remembers. Or, perhaps, that's what he wants everyone (or rather the ones who may happen to be smart enough to see things from his most likely perspective) to think. Wooster knew that Master Payne's circus HAD to be the one that duped Gil, though he wasn't at all certain of it when he was landing the flier. It's the sort of thing he could only have known if he had suddenly been blasted in the eyes with an emergency hologram from Agatha's dingbots upon landing nearby. However, he has not revealed that he received the emergency message to anyone at all, not even its sender, which raises a third, more troubling, possibility. "In Britain, going against Queen Albia's slightest whim is literally unthinkable," Gil says inside Castle Heterodyne. Gil would know, as he knew exactly what threats to make and how to make them (against Albia herself, rather than Wooster's relatively insignificant life) to gain Wooster's temporary but unsupervised compliance, despite his true and almost certainly absolute loyalty to his Queen. Despite his friendly-appearing nature, Wooster is very likely out gathering information and tools for Albia's sake, not Agatha's, and certainly not Gil's. If he has any of the skills Gil has attributed to him, he will almost certainly come roaring right back onto the scene when everybody least expects it, very likely to plant a knife in Gil's back in the name of his Queen. --Tatter D 23:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Well Wooster was trying to decide if he was a minion of Gil's or a loyal servant of the Queen. Maybe he is sorting out his thoughts/alliances? Also When Gil went out to fight the Army of Clanks Wooster seemed horrified when he saw Gil. But he also seemed a bit concerned for Gil's safety when he was looking to see if Gil had been hurt or not. But we must also remember that Wilhelm Diamant promised to keep all of Agatha's friends safe while she is in the castle so Wooster may just be taking it easy. (but that seems unlikely). --Hyrulian 23:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : The idea of Wooster cooling his heals for now is not utterly ridiculous. He has little to no chance of surviving Der Kestle alone. Having failed him, Gil is the last person in the world Wooster wants to run into right now, so when Zeetha & co went to him at Mama Gkika's it's reasonable to assume he'd like to keep his skin on him and the best way to do this is by avoiding Gil. Kytross 04:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC)